Aluminum alloys containing iron, manganese and silicon are known. For example, German Patent 24 23 597 (Alcan) discloses a method for the production of dispersion hardened aluminum alloy sheets and foils. The product comprises an aluminum alloy with 1.65% iron, 0.95% manganese, 0.09% silicon and other impurities up to 0.01%. It has a tensile strength of 175 N/mm.sup.2, a 0.2% yield point of 168 N/mm.sup.2, and an elongation of 15% after being annealed at 300 C. (see, Table 2, No. 1). In this method, however, it is necessary that a cast block be produced with 5.0 to 20% by volume of unaligned, rod shaped intermetallic phases with an average diameter of 0.1 to 1.5 microns. During subsequent reduction in cross section, the intermetallic phases must be broken up into very fine particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,719 (Schweizerische Aluminium AG) (German Patent 33 30 814) discloses another method for the production of rolled aluminum products with iron, manganese and silicon as alloying elements. After being rolled down at least 60% and annealed at a temperature of at least 250 C., these products have a grain size of less than 10 microns. The strength values obtained with this method are approximately 125 MPa for tensile strength, 80 MPa for the 0.2% yield point and 20% for elongation (Example 4).